You Just Know Series
by La Vie Musicale
Summary: This a collection of related one-shots talking about Soul and Maka's love for each other. It tells about how strong their relationship is and how they will be together through thick and thin. Not AU, and of course SoulXMaka.
1. You Just Know

**This is something that I had done a long time ago, about a year ago, and it's part 1 to a four part series so I hope you like it. Remember: This doesn't belong to me. It belongs to Atsushi Okubo, and Square-Enix. Hope you like it~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 1: You Just Know<strong>

* * *

><p>"Hey, Maka." Soul called from his room. He found his meister in front of the television. She looked like a child, with her feet tucked under her body as her gaze shifted to the glowing object in front of her to her weapon.<p>

"What's up, Soul?" Maka asked with a smile.

"Well… uh… Let's go out to eat tonight." Soul said, hiding his blush. "My treat."

Maka stood up and stretched. "That sounds nice." She looked down at her clothes. "But let me change first. It's not really cool to go out in sweats…"

"Soul honestly thought she looked fine. But who was he to tell her that? She probably just wanted an excuse to put clothes on.

Maka came out momentarily in a red off the shoulder tunic, grey skinny jeans, and black hi tops. Her ever present ponytails rested on her shoulders.

"So, where are we going?"

"Well," Soul said, "there's a place in the middle of the city I wanted to try out."

"Sounds good." Maka said. "I'm in."

"Then let's go." Soul said, holding out his arm for Maka. She giggled and took his arm, and walked with him out the door.

Soul drove them to a new restaurant in the middle of the city that said all kinds of food, from everywhere. Maka got authentic Italian pasta while Soul got something French.

Maka looked up from her food and smiled. "You've been taking me out a lot lately. Are these your versions of dates?"

Soul looked up. "Do you see them as dates?"

Maka blushed and smiled again. "W-well… yeah, kinda…"

"Then they're dates." Soul smirked . Maka smiled and took a fork full of pasta and put it in her mouth. After that, they strolled around the city arm in arm.

The next day at lunch, the two of them made sure to meet up with each other. They found a good spot on the room and sat down. Maka fixed her mini skirt, making Soul grumble.

"What?"

"I can't believe you still wear miniskirts." Soul said.

"Well, I can't just wear my Spartoi uniform everywhere. And since Liz and the girls helped me with my wardrobe, they found a LOT of miniskirts. I can't just not wear them." Maka replied.

"Sure you could. It's pretty simple." Soul said.

"What's with you all of a sudden? You didn't hate my skirts before. I think I look nice in them." Maka said before crossing her arms.

"That's the problem! You look TOO nice!"

Maka puffed out her cheeks. "You are such an idiot! You have nothing to be worried about!"

"And how do I know you won't turn mushy brained by some guy who just comes up to compliment you?" Soul yelled back.

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Soul collapsed right there, his head landing on Maka's lap. Maka sighed, but started running her fingers through his hair comfortingly.

"Hey, Soul."

"Yeah?"

"How would you describe our relationship?" Maka asked. Soul intertwined his fingers with her.

"Well, ours is one of those relationships that are pretty much understood. We know exactly how the other one feels, so we don't need to put a label on it. If we did, it would just ruin what we have" Soul looked at her with a relaxed smirk. "Or something like that."

Maka smiled and leaned over, kissing Soul on the forehead. "Not everything that comes out of your mouth is dumb." She smiled.

"Pfft." Soul replied. "Is that supposed to be a compliment or something?"

"Well I can always take it back, if you want." Maka said, turning her smile to a smirk.

"No thanks. I'm too lazy and comfortable to get into an argument right now. Come back in a cuple hours." Soul replied.

Maka just giggled and started running her fingers through Soul's hair again.

After school, Maka and Soul left the school, hand in hand. Little did they know that the rest of their team was watching them.

"You guys," Liz started. "please tell me I'm not the only seeing this."

"Don't worry, I think we're seeing the same things you are." Tsubaki said, equally shocked.

"YO! HOW DID THEY THINK THEY COULD KEEP SECRETS FROM THE MIGHTY BLACK STAR!"

Patty punched him in the face. "Shut the hell up, you moron!"

"Black Star, you have absolutely no class." Kid said as he watched the couple with burning curiosity. This was so interesting to him.

"Why is my daughter holding hands with HIM?"

The group quickly turned around and saw Spirit with pillars of flames behind him. If loos could kill, Soul would be dead a thousand times over.

"Oh, Mr. Albarn, don't worry." Tsubaki said calmingly. "It's not like he can't take care of her."

"Plus, wouldn't you rather her go out with him than some knuckle head like Black Star?" Liz said. Spirit looked at Black Star pitifully.

"I guess…"

"Well, maybe you should follow them." Black Star suggested. "You know, to make sure they don't do any sneaky business."

"You're right! After all, I am her father! I have to protect her! It's my job!" Spirit yelled, running after Maka and Soul. Everyone look at Black Star.

"What? You wanted to know too!" Black Star replied.

"Yes, but knowing him, he's going to blow everything out of proportion." Kid replied.

"But it also may be funny…" Liz said. "maybe we should follow them…"

"Now THAT'S a plan!" Black Star yelled. "Now, you can all be awesome ninja's like me!" He said, running off.

"I don't think we should…" Tsubaki said. "I mean, what if they don't want people to know?"

"Of course they do! They just don't know it yet, that's all!" Liz said cheerfully. She took her sister's hand, and ran after Black Star. Kid sighed.

"Shall we, Tsubaki?" He asked Tsubaki dropped her head in defeat.

"I think I'm just going to go home… I need to start on dinner anyways…"

"Then I'm stuck with babysitting." Kid sighed. He got on Beelzebub and waved goodbye to Tsubaki as he hovered off.

Spirit snuck around every corner, trying to hide in every shadow behind Maka and Soul. He kept glaring at the latter, who would do little things to show affection, like squeezing Maka's hand, or drawing her closer to him.

"He's a monster…!" Spirit sobbed. "Don't worry princess! Daddy will save you!"

Liz, Patty, and Black Star, and Kid weren't far from Spirit. But in all honesty, they probably could have been behind him in a bulldozer, and he wouldn't even notice them.

"Wow…" Liz stated. "It's like they're an official couple. They're the last people I thought would get into a relationship. Ever."

"Just because they aren't crazy about the opposite sex like you are, Liz, doesn't mean they aren't interested." Kid replied.

"Sh!" Black Star said harshly. "You have to be quiet to be a ninja!"

Maka sighed with frustration. She couldn't hold it back any longer. Soul caught sight of this.

"What's wrong?"

"We have followers." Maka said. Soul turned around slightly and saw Spirit right behind them, and Liz, Patty, Black Star, and Kid behind him.

"Wow… Even Kid…" Soul said, turning back around.

"I think he's just babysitting." Maka replied. "Still, I don't like an audience."

Soul looked around and saw an alley big enough for two people. Or one person with a weapon.

"I have a plan." Soul said. "Just follow my lead, okay?" He said, drawing her closer to himself. She blushed and smiled, and let him pull her into the alleyway. This little act made the whole group gasp and run after them. But when they group got there, there was no one.

"Where'd they go?" Liz asked.

"Up here!"

Everyone looked up in the air and found Maka standing on the handle of Soul's scythe form. She gave them all a smirk.

"Guess you guys forgot about my soul perception. I knew you were following us the whole time."

"But Maka-!" Spirit started. Maka held out her hand to stop him, and took a seat.

"See you later!" Maka said as Soul flew off with Maka waving goodbye.

"Way to make an exit. Very cool." Soul said. Maka swore she could hear a smirk in his voice.

"Yeah, well, it was your plan." Maka smiled. She looked at his wings and her smile grew bigger and softer.

"I can't get over how pretty these are…"

"There more yours than mine, angel." Soul said jokingly. It's because of your soul."

Maka giggled, and closed her eyes, letting the wind hit her face. "We haven't been up here in a while. I like it."

"Yeah." Soul replied. "Me too."

After a while, the two decided it was time to go home. They reached their apartment in a matter of minutes. But before Soul could get into the house, Maka stopped him.

"I think I owe you a thank you." She smiled. She got on her tip toes and placed her lips on Soul's gently. Soul wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. After a minute, they broke apart.

"Well, you're welcome." Soul smirked. Maka just giggled and pulled apart from him to open the door. They walked in to find Blair sitting cross-legged on the couch.

"So, where have you two been?"

"Out." Soul replied simply. Blair pouted.

"Not fair! I'm curious!"

"Don't you know? Curiosity killed the cat." Soul smirked.

As Maka watched the two argue, she felt her phone start buzzing in her pocket. She answered the phone calmly.

"Hello?"

"Maka, I'm so sorry about Black Star!" Tsubaki cried. "I didn't think he'd be that stupid!"

"It's fine. I knew we'd attract some attention." Maka said.

"O-oh…" Tsubaki replied. "About that… Are you two… You know…?"

"Hm… Let's talk about this tomorrow, okay? It's a little complicated…"

"Oh, sure. No problem." Tsubaki said. "And I'll bring Liz and Patty along, too. It was sort of their plan to follow you in the first place."

"Okay. See you tomorrow." Maka said before hanging up.

"So, the questioning has already started." Soul said. "How wonderful."

"Oh, you knew it was going to happen." Maka said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, well I was hoping I wouldn't have to deal with Black Star so soon."

Maka just put her apron on. "Well, better you than me. You and Tsubaki are the only people who can deal with him and still maintain sanity."

"But, you've known him longest." Soul said. "Doesn't that count for something?"

Maka smiled sweetly. "It doesn't count for jack." Soul just sighed and turned on the TV. Blair tilted her head in confusion.

"Blair still doesn't know what's going on!"

The next day, during lunch, Tsubaki called Maka over with Liz and Patty.

"Now spill!" Liz said. "what is going on with you and Soul? And don't give me that, 'it's complicated,' bull either!" She said. "You to HAVE to be dating!"

"Well, we are and we aren't. I guess we're going through all the technicalities of dating without labeling it. If we did that, in the end… we'd end up hurting or disappointing each other, I guess…" Maka said carefully.

"That's deep." Liz said. "Dating without dating. I guess I could see how it'd be confusing."

"What's so confusing about it?" Patty asked. "It's really romantic."

"I agree." Tsubaki said with a smile. Suddenly the girls heard a rustle in the bush. Spirit popped out with tears in his eyes, and snot on his face.

"B-but Maka…! Why him! Why not a nice boy like your Papa…?"

"That's the exact kind of person I don't need!" Maka said, throwing a book at him.

Patty fell into hysterics while Liz shook her head. "He will never learn. He'll still be doing these kinds of things at their wedding."

"What wedding." Maka said, crossing her arms. "I'm eloping so Papa can't embarrass me!"

"So, you'd marry him!" Patty said. Maka blushed.

"I'm only fifteen! And I never said who!" Maka said with a playful smirk. Liz looked at her sister.

"50 bucks says 18." Patty said. Liz smirked.

"I say 20's when they'll get married."

"You're on!" Patty smirked. She looked at Tsubaki. "Want in on the bet?"

"Oh, no! I'm not a betting person." Tsubaki smiled. Maka rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable…" She said before taking a bite of her sandwich.

After school, Soul and Maka started to make their way home.

"So, how did Black Star respond?" Maka asked.

"Just like you'd expect. He cursed a lot, and yelled at me for not saying anything. When he was done, Kid asked all the questions, then Black Star started a bet on when we'd get married. He says $50 for next year." Soul sighed.

"Liz says 20, and Patty says 18." Maka said. Soul sighed again.

"We're only 15 That's the last thing on my mind."

"Me too." Maka said. "But you know, if that ever DID happen, you'd have to say something. I wouldn't just know."

"I'd do it in a cool way. Don't worry." Soul said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I know. And I'm not worried. But we have to wait until after 21 if it happens."

"Why?"

"We win $150." Maka smirked.

Soul laughed. "No wonder you're the smart one."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so that's part one. By the way they're all one shots. And for those that are reading, I may actually discontinue the other two stories that are on the backburner… Sorry if you liked them, but don't worry too much because they are still on my laptop, and flash drive. When I actually get inspired to write more for them, I'll put them back up, okay? So please review~!<strong>


	2. Caught!

**Part 2 of my installment of lovely collection~! It belongs to Atsushi Okubo and Square Enix~! Hope you like it~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 2: Caught!<strong>

* * *

><p>Clothes were thrown all over the floor. But it wasn't in a disorganized way. Oh no. It was in a trail of sorts, leading straight to the couch, where Maka lay on top of Soul, a blanket their only covering.<p>

"You have to admit," Soul said, stroking Maka's back, "that was a little better than some study session."

Maka smiled. "Fine. You win that round. But shouldn't we put some clothes on before Blair comes in or something?"

"It's only like nine. She doesn't come back until at least three in the morning. Until then, we can just chill here. I really don't feel like moving yet."

"Me either." Maka admitted with a blush. In a matter of minutes, they were put to sleep by the rhythmic beat of each other's breathing.

Hours later, Blair returned home with Spirit as a guest.

"Blair~! I just wanna say good night to Maka~!"

"But Papa, I think she's already asleep…" Blair replied scrunching her nose. Spirit reeked of booze Kami had messaged him about coming to visit, and right after her told Maka, he went out drinking.

"But, I'll be quiet~! Papa promises~!" Spirit said, starting to tear up. Blair just opened the door, and slipped inside.

"Do you really want her to see you drunk?" Blair asked before closing the door. The first thing she saw was Soul and Maka snoozing on the couch. She almost brushed it off, but instincts told her to look closer. So she did. And almost screamed at what she saw.

Maka and Soul were wrapped up in each other's arms naked, only covered by the blue throw blanket she often liked to sleep on.

"Aha!" She said quietly. "I knew they did that when I wasn't around!"

Blair had always had her suspicions about them. There would be times when she walked in, and they would both look a little TOO happy. But now she had evidence.

Blair decided to go sleep in Maka's bed. She wouldn't want to disturb them, of course.

Maka woke up around 5:50, and yawned. She gently touched Soul.

"Wake up, Soul. It's almost 6 in the morning."

Soul slowly opened his eyes. "Did we sleep out here all night…?" He yawned.

"I guess…" Maka replied. "Hey, can you speak Japanese?"

"That's random… No, I only know European languages. Why?"

Maka sat up and smiled. "No reason. Let's just hurry up and get ready."

School was pretty normal. Tests, homework, training, more homework, and that was just one class.

"Why is school so boring?" Soul complained. The two were walking down the hall to class from lunch.

"How can you even have the right to say that?" Maka asked. "You were asleep every class but P.E."

"Because it was so boring!" Soul replied. "See, it all connects to a point."

"Ah, there you are, Maka."

Maka turned around and found Kid walking towards them.

"What's up, Kid?"

"Father said he wanted to see you. He said it was very important. You are to hurry to his chambers immediately."

"Oh, okay." Maka replied. "I'll see you later, Soul. And don't go to sleep either."

"Not making any promises." Soul said, walking away. Maka rolled her eyes and walked over to Lord Death's chambers. She saw her father there, conversing with Lord Death as usual.

"Um… Lord Death?"

"Oh, Maka! Yo, yo, yo! How ya doing?" Death said cheerily.

"I'm fine, but… did you call for me?" Maka asked carefully.

"Oh, yes! I have a surprise for you that I think you'll really like!"

"Well, what is it?"

"Not what." Spirit said with a smile. "Who."

Maka knew instantly who her father was talking about. She tried to contain her excitement, but to no avail. Spirit smiled wider and motioned for her mother to come out. Maka smiled wildly as her mother came out. She looked so pretty, just like she remembered. It was almost a dream come true. She rushed to her mother and wrapped her arms around her.

"Oh, Maka! You've grown so much!" Kami said, looking at her daughter after hugging her. "I almost didn't recognize you!" Spirit came over and wrapped his arms around Maka and Kami.

"Now, we're one happy family again!" Spirit said proudly. Maka rolled her eyes, and Kami shrugged him off.

"Let's go, sweetheart!" Kami said in Japanese. "I'll treat you to some ice cream."

Maka nodded, and the two of them left Spirit behind in the chambers. Spirit was still standing there, as if turned to stone.

"Death Scythe." Death said. "They're gone."

Suddenly, Spirit fell to the floor, crying hysterically. "They always did that! When I wasn't home, she would teach Maka Japanese! And after Kami left, Maka took every Japanese class she could! Now she's as fluent as a native!"

"But you two were together quite a while." Death said. "Didn't you pick up a few things from her?"

"Whenever I asked what it meant, she said not to worry about it. Then she gave me a sweet smile, and I'd melt." Spirit said, poking at the ground.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, they went out for ice cream." And before Death could stop him, Spirit was gone.

"It's been so long since I've taken you out for ice cream! I missed it so much!" Kami said happily.

"Why are you still speaking in Japanese? Papa's not even here."

"I'm keeping tabs on your father as we speak. He's on his way right now. He keeps stopping, so I'm guessing that he's stopping at every ice cream shop on the way here."

"Wow, you can tell all of that?" Maka asked. "From that far away without straining?"

"Your Mama learned a few new tricks overseas. I'll teach you. Now speak in Japanese. Your Papa's here."

Maka laughed. "It's been so long since we've done this."

"I know. Now, tell me, how are you and Soul doing? Your father tells me that you two are dating now?"

Maka blushed. "In a way, yes…"

Kami looked up and saw a flash of red hair. She smirked. "Your father found us a little too easily. Let's try somewhere else. The last place in the world he'd look."

"The DWMA rooftop?"

Kami flashed a smile. "That's my girl! Quick as a whip, like her Mama!"

Lucky for them, a pretty girl passed by, and distracted Spirit. They slipped away unnoticed.

Kami and Maka went back to the school and made their way up to the roof. While going through the school, Maka didn't even notice passing by her team.

"So, that's why she left class early…" Soul said.

"Hey." Black Star started. "Who's that lady?"

"Maka's mother." Kid replied. "She came to visit for a while." He looked over at Black Star and saw a gleam in his eyes. He was probably cooking up a plan that Kid himself wanted no part of. "I have to be going now…"

"Wait! We should follow them!" Black Star said.

"Black Star!" Tsubaki said. "Did you not learn anything from the last time? You were tricked AND caught!"

"That was just a fluke!" Black Star smirked. "This time it will go flawless!"

Kid looked at Tsubaki. "I believe it's your turn to do the babysitting."

Tsubaki sighed and followed after Soul, Black Star, and the Thompson sisters. They were hiding behind the door to the roof that was slightly cracked so they could hear them.

"I can't understand them…" Black Star grunted. "Can you?" He said looking at Soul, who just shook his head.

Liz looked up and motioned to Tsubaki to help listen in. Tsubaki shook her head. "We really shouldn't!"

"Just listen! Maybe you can figure out what they're saying!"

Tsubaki sighed and listened in to them. She knew immediately that they were speaking Japanese, but decided to keep that information to herself. She sighed and shook her head, but still listened in on the conversation. It was a very bad thing to do, but the conversation was interesting. Then she heard Soul's name. And the things that would happen between them. Tsubaki quickly turned red and looked at Soul.

Soul looked up with confusion. "What's wrong, Tsubaki?"

"I-it's nothing!" Tsubaki whispered quickly and softly. She had no idea that they did that sort of thing in their spare time! But, they had been a "pair" for a couple years. And they did live together, so if that didn't happen, it would be a little strange. Still, though… It was a little hard to imagine.

"Let's go." Black Star said. "We can't understand everything, so there's no point…"

"Y-yeah!" Tsubaki said quickly happily. She was more than happy to get out of there. She had heard about all she wanted to, and them some.

A little later, Kami had to leave a little earlier than planned, which left Maka to wander a mostly empty school in utter bliss. It had been a wonderful day. It made her feel almost nostalgic.

"So that's why you asked if I could speak Japanese."

Maka turned around with a shrug. "Sorry. It's the only way we can have a private conversation. Tsubaki didn't say anything, right?" Soul smirked widely, letting his pointed teeth show. "She didn't have to say anything for me to know what you were talking about."

"What does that mean?" Maka asked. Soul started walking towards her, making her take a step back.

"I mean, her face said it all." Soul replied, backing Maka up more.

"Is that so…?"

Soul nodded, and pinned her between him and the wall. "But since you kept it a secret, I might have to discipline you."

"In the school…?" Maka asked nervously.

"Of course." Soul replied. "It's part of the punishment."

Soul started to kiss her passionately, and she soon wrapped her arms around his neck. Maka felt herself heat up, but she tried to keep her emotions under control. She felt him put his hands on her waist, which was making it harder to resist.

"You're enjoying your punishment too much." Soul mumbled against Maka's neck.

"You think so?" Maka said breathlessly.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING TO MY DAUGHTER!"

Maka and Soul both jumped apart, and looked down to the end of the darkened hallway they stumbled down. Spirit was standing with pure rage trying to find a way to justly commit murder.

"We were caught." Soul joked. Maka just giggled.

"EVANS! You don't know how DEAD you are! I'm going to have Kami deal with you!" Spirit said.

Soul leaned over to Maka. "Is that bad?"

"Very." Came Maka's reply.

"Shit…"

Spirit laughed manically while dialing a number into his phone. "Oh… You've had this coming for such a long time. And now you'll pay for trying to deflower my innocent little girl!" He said before starting a conversation with his ex-wife.

"Let's go." Maka whispered. Soul nodded and followed his meister through the dark hallway. Somehow, they found their way outside, and at Soul's bike.

"You said you can speak European languages right?" Maka asked. Soul nodded. "Does that include French?"

"Oui."

"C'est magnifique!" Maka smiled.

"Why?"

"I told you. Mama likes private conversations. And she's pretty fluent in French. If I tell her you can speak with her and understand her, then at least no one else will understand you getting yelled at." Maka replied.

"It's better to get yelled at in another language no one understands, I guess…" Soul said with a sigh.

The next day, Soul and Maka were called down to Death's chambers. When they were gone, the chatter started.

"What happened?"

"I heard they were caught making out after school!"

"What? Are you serious! They've been doing that for forever! They're just now getting caught!"

"Have you seen them before!"

"Settle down class." Stein called. "Let's get back to our work."

Maka and Soul went to Death's chamber.

"Now, just stay calm." Maka started. "If you go in all defensive, she'll dismiss you right away, okay?"

"Sure, no problem." Soul said before Maka went into the chambers. He rubbed his damp hands on his pants and followed his handler into the huge room. When he walked in, he saw Spirit standing next to Death, snickering evilly at him. He rolled his eyes, and let them rest on the lady that had been with his meister the day before. They looked almost identical, save the hairstyle and eye color.

"So, you must be Soul." Kami said sternly. Soul nodded and looked at Maka.

"Maka, he speaks French."

Kami blinked a couple times, then smiled. "Really? Well that's a relief. Let's go, you two. We have lots to talk about."

The two teenagers nodded, and followed after Kami.

Spirit's mouth dropped wide open as he watched the trio leave. "W-wait! Kami! Maka!"

Death chuckled. "Death Scythe, you have more important things to be doing than watching a seventeen year old get yelled at."

"NO! It's not fair! He deserves to get yelled at!"

"Well, something tells me you wouldn't be able to understand them anyway."

"Soul can't speak Japanese!"

Death chuckled again. "Who said Japanese is the only language Maka and Kami know?"

Momentarily, Spirit had tears running down his face. "This is so pathetic… I'm losing my little girl…"

They went to the rooftop and looked out the distance.

~"So you two got caught."~ Kami said in French.

~"Yeah…"~ Soul replied. Kami laughed and looked at Soul.

~"That was very sloppy you know."~ Kami said with a laugh. She turned to her daughter. ~"And what about your Soul Perception?"~

~"Sorry. I was distracted at the time…"~ Maka said with a blush.

~"Of course you were. You need to train a little bit more, sweetie."~ Kami said with a slight chuckle. ~"Why don't the three of us take the day off? You can wait until tomorrow for the questions, can't you?"~

~"Of course."~ Maka said with a smile.

~"Good. Now if you don't mind, I want to talk to Soul for a quick second."~

Maka nodded and skipped off of the roof, leaving her mother and Soul behind.

~"What is it?"~ Soul asked.

"You're in love with my daughter, aren't you?"

Soul turned a dusted pink. "Yeah… why?"

"And you would never even consider betraying her, even if it was a life or death situation?"

"Of course." Soul replied. "I would rather die than hurt her."

"Good. That's all I wanted to hear. Now go find Maka. I'm taking you out to lunch!" Kami said with a smirk. Soul got nervous all of a sudden and nodded.

"See?" Kami said after Soul left. "He's not a bad person. He's actually a very good boy. Perfect for Maka." Spirit stepped out of the shadows still crying and sniffing.

"B-but…"

"She's growing up, Spirit. It's hard to accept, but it's true." Kami smiled.

"I guess you're right…"

"Besides," Kami laughed. "I think he'll make a perfect son in law." She left Spirit to start sobbing by himself.

* * *

><p><strong>That was Part two my dears~! And the funny thing is, I could see things like this happening~! Well Please review~! Lots of Love~<strong>


	3. The Nights Still Young

**I'm sorry I've been gone for so long! So many things caught up with me, so I'm sorry! Anyways, here's the next installment. No belongs to me. Belongs to Atsushi Ookubo and Square-Enix!**

**Part 3: The Night's Still Young**

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Evans, this really wasn't necessary." Maka said as she looked at herself in the mirror. The twenty-one year old looking back at her was wearing a flowing peach dress, with her hair in a single ponytail with ringlet curls coming from it.<p>

"Oh, please! It was my pleasure!" A woman with jet black hair that fell to her shoulders replied. Her eyes were a deep red, and contrasted her beautiful blue dress. "This is the first engagement party I've ever done for the family, so I want it to be perfect! And I told you to call me Mom!"

"R-right…" Maka said nervously. She honestly didn't even WANT a party. She had only told the Evans because she felt the deserved to know. She didn't know they would spaz out and arrange a whole party for them.

"I'm going to check on how things are going. You'll be fine on your own, right dear?" Mrs. Evans asked. Maka nodded and watched her future mother-in-law leave.

"This is exactly why I told you not to tell her."

Maka gasped and jumped. Turning around, she found her fiancée at the door. He was leaning on the door frame, giving her a frown.

"She needed to know, Soul. She's still your mom."

"Do you even KNOW why she's throwing us a party?" Maka shook her head at Soul's question.

"She's surprised that I'm getting married. I mean, how did I even get in engaged? They never thought this would happen, so they have to go all out. They never did this with any of Wes' engagement." Maka could not the bitterness in his voice.

She walked over to Soul and put a hand on his check. "You know that isn't true. And maybe she never threw parties because she knew it wouldn't last. He HAS been engaged four times…

"Because he keeps finding gold diggers…" Soul finished with a smirk. "He needs to find someone as clueless about music as you."

"Easy, or you'll be sleeping in Papa's room." Maka smirked. Soul chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Ready to get this show on the road?" Soul asked. "Or we could always fly away, right angel?"

"If after two hours it's a dud, we can leave." Maka said. "Deal?"

"How about an hour and a half?" Soul bargained. Maka gave him a look, mentally asking if he was serious. He sighed. "Fine, I get it. Two Hours."

Maka smiled and led her fiancée by the hand to the part that had been thrown for them. The first people to greet them were the members of their old team.

"I would have never thought of you two being the ones to throw a party like this." Kid said.

"We aren't, but Mom is. And Dad just goes along with anything she says if it's a way to boost his social standings…"

"Soul, don't start." Maka said. Soul just stuffed his hands in his pockets and grumbled something. She turned to her friends. "Anyways, it's weird. We live a little more than a couple hour's drive from Las Vegas, and this is my first time here…"

"Me too." Tsubaki replied. " I wish I could see a little more."

Liz and Patty started snickering. "Don't worry. You'll see more of it when we come back to Maka's bachelorette party! We've already started planning!" The former said.

"No!" Maka said. "I don't want one!"

"Too late!"

"By the way," Soul started. "Where's Black Star?"

"He said he would be here a little later." Tsubaki said. Kid made a face.

"Sounds suspicious…"

"Maybe he just wants to make an entrance." Maka offered.

"He can be such an idiot sometimes… No offence, Tsubaki." Liz muttered.

"None taken."

Soul was about to say something, but felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around and found his older brother, giving him a kind smile.

"Excuse me interruption, Maka, but do you mind if I take you fiancée for a moment?" Wes asked politely.

"I don't mind at all." Maka said before turning to Soul sternly. "Be nice, Soul."

Soul smirked. "Don't worry so much. I can be nice." Maka just rolled her eyes, then smiled.

Soul walked away with Wes to a less crowded area. "So, what's up?"

"First of all, I want to give you my congratulations. It's a big moment when you get engaged to the right person. Or so I'm told." Wes smiled.

"Well up until this party, it's been a pretty awesome high."

Wes chuckled. "So, how'd you do it? I just have to know."

"Well, first off, don't go after every girl that comes up saying she knows everything about you. Because she knows everything about you. Including your paycheck."

"Even the ones that are my biggest fans?" Wes joked.

"Especially those girls. They're the ones that will tell you exactly what you want to get what they want." Soul said with a smirk.

"Is that so?" Wes asked. "What else should I know? You are the expert."

"Don't go straight into a relationship. Be friends with her first. Get to know her. That way you can start telling when she's lying or not. And don't go for the high social status climbers. If she can't leave the house without pearls or suggests that the day's activities should be shopping, leave her. Well unless it's grocery shopping. Ideally, I find the best ones are the ones that know nothing about you in the beginning, and vice versa. Then you can build a relationship." Soul said looking at Maka. "A genuine one."

"Well, like I said, I'm happy for you." Wes said. "Hopefully, when it's right, I'll get a party too."

"She only did this because she thought I'd be alone forever. I'm so antisocial and all."

"I'll admit, Mom and Dad were surprised that you got engaged before me. But they threw the party because they're genuinely happy for you. And they like Maka, too. They 're excited to have a daughter."

"Why can they never tell me these things?" Soul grumbled.

"Well, Dad's too proud, and Mom's over emotional. They fell it's just better to keep their mouths shut."

"That's-"

"YAHOO! The almighty Black Star has arrived! You may all come out and worship me!"

Everyone in the big room looked up and saw the blue-haired assassin swinging from the chandelier above the refreshment table.

"Oh no…"

"Dammit Black Star!" Soul cursed walking quickly to where the table was.

Tsubaki was already trying to coax him down. "Black Star! You really shouldn't be doing that!"

"You know I always have to make an entrance, Tsubaki!"

"At OUR engagement party?" Maka yelled.

"DUH! Where else?"

"I'm gonna kill him." Maka stated. She turned to Tsubaki. "I'm sorry but you're about to become a widow."

"You'd think after twenty-one years he'd have grown out of that stage…" Kid mused. Soul just shook his head.

"He'll never outgrow that."

All the former students Shibusen were laughing their heads off, while socialites were gasping with shocked faces. And Black Star… well he was just being Black Star, swinging from the ceiling ornament.

"Okay, Maka," Liz started calmly. "I know you're probably embarrassed, but-"

"I'm not embarrassed! I'm just angry! She put in all this work and he's ruining it!"

Just then, Black Star lost his balance and fell right on the table, splattering all kinds of things all over himself. And not just himself. Red wine flew onto Liz's light-colored dress.

"Oh, what the HELL, Black Star? I paid seventy-five dollars for this dress and you just ruined it!" Liz screamed before picking up a piece of cake that had fallen to the ground during the crash, and carefully aiming for his face. "I don't miss easily, remember?" She said forming a malevolent smirk. She launched the cake at Black Star's face, but he ducked and the cake instead hit Ox in the face.

"Uh-oh…"

Ox twitched, but said nothing as he picked up another piece of cake and threw it in Liz's direction. She ducked and it hit Patty.

"FOOD FIGHT!" Patty cried. Soon after, food was flying everywhere, leaving no room to dodge. By the end of the night, every guest was covered from head to toe in one food or another. But everyone left with a smile on their face.

That evening, Maka came out of the bathroom in her room and sighed. She had finally gotten all the cake icing out of her hair. She sat on her bed, still towel drying her hair, when she heard a knock come to the door.

"Come in."

Evangeline Evans came into the room with a soft smile.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Evans. I mean, M-Mom…"

"How are you doing, honey? I'm so sorry about your party… I just wanted it to be perfect…"

"You can only be so perfect when Black Star is involved. But it's fine. I still enjoyed myself."

"We- my husband and I- are just so excited that one of our boys are getting married. Wes just finds women that say things that people want to hear. And Soul… he looked like he was content with staying alone. Then he went away to become a weapon, and he found you. And you're amazing for him. I'm just so happy for you both…" Evangeline said, starting to well up. Maka just smiled.

"I hope I can be a caring mother like you. You obviously love them very much." Maka smiled. Evangeline just shook her head.

"No, we were too strict. And we didn't realize how bad we were until it was too late. And we've missed out on so much of Soul's life… We just wanted him to be the best he could be…" She replied. "But now I realize we went about it all wrong…"

"But it's not too late. You can still start over."

"How?"

"By starting from the beginning. Getting to know each other. Making an effort. That's all you need."

"That's a good plan. Thank you." Evangeline said with a smile, standing up from Maka's bed where she had sat down. "And I think you'll make a good addition to this family."

"W-well, thanks." Maka said, trying to hide a small blush. Her future mother-in-law nodded and left the room.

A couple hours later, when she thought the house was asleep, she heard a knock on the door. Answering it, she found her fiancée on the other side of the door.

"What did you do?"

"What are you even talking about, Soul?"

"Mom came up to me saying that we're having a mother-son day tomorrow to 'start our relationship over' or something. The hell does that even mean?"

"It means she wants to get to know her son. And she wants YOU to get to know her."

"That's a load of bull and you know it."

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Soul bent over, holding the area that was injured.

"I've had about enough of your stubborn attitude. You may THINK you don't care, but somewhere deep inside, I know that you want to do this. But you think you know best. That all your parents want to do is control your life. But you're grown. Now, all they want to do is be the parents they never were. They know they did wrong. But now they want to try to make it up to you."

"How do you even know?" Soul asked stubbornly.

"Because she told me, stupid. And if I can make up with my Papa, you can make up with your parents."

Soul stood up and sighed. "Fine. I'll try, okay? Now come on. I came by to show you something."

"What could you possibly have to show me at one in the morning?" Maka asked tiredly. Soul held his hand out to her.

"Something cool. I promise." Maka smiled and took his hand, following him to a balcony with a piano set up. He sat down at the piano, and beckoned her over to sit next to him, which she did.

"I wrote something for you. Something I think you'd like." Soul said with a smile. He started a slow, steady melody in the key of G. It was one of the prettiest things she had ever heard. When he was don't, he looked at her nervously.

"So, what do you think…?"

Maka gave him a soft smile. "It was beautiful. I loved it."

"Well, that's good. Now I can have Wes play it at the ceremony." Soul said with a smile. Maka leaned on Soul's shoulder.

"Thank you. Now it'll be perfect." Maka said happily.

"It was always gonna be perfect. Because I'm marrying you." Soul replied as he put an arm around Maka. They sat looking at the night sky.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry I took this long… I probably don't have any fans left… But I still want to finish this and I hope to be done by next week if not sooner. Anyways, I really do love you, but I fell out of love with Soul Eater for a second, and I just got a renewal, so… yeah. I hope you aren't too mad at meee… Lots of Love~!<strong>


	4. That Special Day

**Part 4~! Don't own~! It belongs to Atsushi Ookubo and Square-Enix. Now just waiting for the Kishin to go away…**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 4: That Special Day<strong>

* * *

><p>"Maka! Wake up!" Patty cried. "Today's the day!"<p>

Maka yawned sleepily and sat up, rubbing her eyes. She had to take a minute to remember that she had spent the night over Tsubaki and Black Star's place. Black Star stayed with Kid at Soul at her place.

As soon as Maka realized what Patty was talking about, the butterflies started fluttering.

"Oh my God…" Maka croaked. "I'm getting married…"

"In about five hours actually." Liz said with a smirk. "So I suggest you get your butt outta bed and get some breakfast."

"Assuming I don't throw it all up…" Maka muttered under breath. She got up and went to the kitchen, where Tsubaki was fixing breakfast.

"Good morning, Tsubaki." Maka said.

"Well, if it isn't the bride- to-be!" Tsubaki smiled. She turned to her side, letting the girls see her slightly swollen belly.

"Wow, Tsubaki." Liz smirked. "How can you be so energetic when it's the morning AND you're pregnant?"

"Oh, it's no big deal. I'm used to it. Unfortunately, because I'm pregnant, I can't go on missions and no one can resonate with Black Star, so he's stuck as a temporary instructor."

"You still get paid though, right?" Liz asked, making Tsubaki nod.

"I bet Maka's going to go crazy when she gets pregnant!" Patty laughed.

"Oh, yeah. Soul's a Death Scythe, so he's constantly on duty, which means he goes everywhere. While Maka has to stay here."

Maka sat at the table and grimaced. "Don't remind me."

"Well, let's not talk about this anymore." Tsubaki said, placing a plate in front of Maka. "Today, Maka's getting married!"

"Hey, what ever happened to eloping?" Liz inquired.

"Tsubaki and Black Star beat us to the punch."

"But you could have done it if you really wanted to."

Maka laughed. "You have a point."

"Well it doesn't matter now, does it?" Liz said. "Now, let's eat and get you to the place. Your mom said you needed to be there by noon, right?"

Maka nodded. "That's when the make up and hair people get there. So, that would mean you three would have to be there, too."

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot!" Liz said, making Maka give a horrified gasp.

"Just kidding! I wouldn't miss this for the world! I promise!" Liz laughed.

"Shoot my nerves. That's fine."

After breakfast, the four drove to the venue and saw tents being set up. Kami had found a nice place for the perfect spring wedding. Of course it didn't come cheap, but she had told everyone to leave the planning p to her. And after lots of planning, and LOTS of money, the venue was complete. And off in the horizon of the yard there was a quaint house for the bride and groom to set up.

The group headed to the right side of the house where Kami and Evangeline Evans were waiting in a special room.

"Finally!" Kami smiled. "I was wondering when you girls would get here!"

"Come on. Hair first, then make up!" Evangeline smiled.

Maka was rushed to the first hair stylist chair, and was immediately put in curls. An assistant gave her a glass of champagne, and told her to relax.

"Professionals, my dear." Evangeline said with a smile."There are going to give everyone the spa treatment."

"Sweet!" Patty replied, jumping in the next chair. Liz and Tsubaki followed her example.

Kami touched her daughter on the arm. "I'm going to go check on how everything is going. I'll be back soon."

Maka nodded, watching her mother leave.

"So, Maka. Are you getting nervous?"

Said person turned to Liz. "I was nervous the moment Patty woke me up. Were you nervous, Tsubaki?"

Tsubaki shook her head as she took a sip of her sparkling cider.

"I knew I wanted to be with him. So, there was no point in me being nervous."

"Oh, come on. You had to be a little nervous!"

Tsubaki blushed. "Well, I was a little."

Evangeline, who had disappeared, burst through the door with a smile. "I came bearing gifts! I have everyone's dress but yours Maka. You mother is getting that and putting it in another room. So when all of you are done and changed, we're going to get you all set up."

Maka nodded, still sitting in her curlers. Tsubaki, Liz, and Patty were finished and changed into their bridesmaid dresses, which were red with white bows on the back of them.

"You did a good job picking out these dresses." Tsubaki said with a smile.

"Yeah." Liz said. "I can't even tell that you're knocked up."

Tsubaki blushed, and just then Kami burst through the door. "Is Maka ready yet? It's already 2:30!"

"She's finishing up. Is Soul here yet?"

"He just got here, along with Black Star and Kid. And Wes just called. He's on his way."

The butterflies in Maka's stomach doubled when she heard Soul's name. He was here? Tsubaki giggled when she way Maka's face.

"It's okay, Maka. Don't be so nervous! Everyone you love will be there. Even Lord Death will be there to marry you!"

"It's hard NOT to be nervous!" Maka said as her makeup got finished. She stood up and looked at herself In the mirror. "I'm freaking getting married!"

Everyone laughed then rushed her to her bridal suite. Her dress was hanging in front of a mirror, as elegant as ever. It was a white bell dress with a red belt that tied in the back as a bow and was backless. After she slipped into it, she stayed in the mirror a long second.

"Is this really me?" Maka whispered. Kami put a hand on her daughter's shoulders.

"It is you sweetie. And you're getting married soon."

"You look beautiful!" Evangeline smiled.

"Woah!"

"What?" Liz asked.

"Since when does Maka have a tattoo?" Patty said, pointing at Maka's back. Everyone crowded around her and saw two small angel wings on her back.

"Oh yeah…" Maka blushed. "That… Well, we got them last summer…"

"We?"

"Soul and I… I got angel wings, and Soul got demon wings. And on his left shoulder he got my name."

"Oh yeah? And where's his name?" Liz asked.

Maka blushed. "My right thigh…"

"Really…?" Kami smirked. "What until I tell your father…"

"Please no!" Maka cried. "I CANNOT deal with him today!"

Kami laughed and felt her phone go off in her pocket. She answered, and then gave a thank you before hanging up the phone.

"Maka, people have started arriving. IT's almost time to get this show on the road." Kami said with a smile. Maka's butterflies appeared again, when her mother left to get her father. She started pacing in her room back and forth. After about ten minutes, Spirit came into the room and smiled softly.

"Maka, you look beautiful." He said, hugging his daughter. She smiled.

"Thanks, Papa." Maka said. She pulled apart. "Are you ready?"

"No, but I'll get there." Spirit said with a couple tears. "Let's get out there shall we?"

Maka looked at the clock, and saw that it was a little after three, which was the starting time. She nodded and left with the rest of the bridal party. She heard the music start, and the bridal party start down the aisle. Spirit took his daughter's hand and started down the aisle. And the first person she saw was Soul. And like magic, the butterflies went away. Then she knew.

It would be okay.

"Introducing, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Soul Evans!"

Maka and Soul walked over to the large tent where the wedding reception was being held. The clapping was so loud it almost made them dizzy. But neither of them would change it for the world. It was the absolute best day of their lives, easily beating out the day Soul became a Death Scythe.

Almost immediately after the applause ceased, the new married couple were dragged apart from each other to different parts of the reception tent.

"Maka!" Patty cried. "You're married! Can you believe it? Cause I can't!"

Maka giggled. "I can barely believe it either."

Tsubaki gave a smile. "I'm glad you got over your nerves."

"Well, yeah, now that it's over."

"No, before you came down the aisle, I could tell you were better. You looked calmer."

"Well, when I saw him down the aisle, I realized it would be alright, and that I didn't have to be nervous."

"Okay!" Liz said with determination. "My new goal is to get married! C'mon Patty! Time to find you a potential brother in law!"

"I'm on it!" Both sisters ran off into the crowd.

"Dude," Black Star said to Soul on the other side of the tent. "I feel bad for you."

"Why?"

"Because when Maka gets pregnant, you hafta stay put and not go on assignments, and be bored for nine months."

"Not necessarily…" Soul said with a smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"He's the weapon and he's a Death Scythe," Kid explained. "he's required to still go on missions, since he's not the one with child. Tsubaki's a teacher because of her condition, but you're one because Tsubaki's the only one who can deal with you."

"I'm not surprised! Not many people can be this close to a god and not get overshadowed." Black Star said cockily.

"Right…"

"Anyways, where's the food? I'm starving!" Black Star yelled running to another part of the tented area.

"He will never change…"

"I just hope his kid doesn't turn out like him. Or worse…"

"I think you just jinxed it…"

"Ah, well. The kid's got half of Black Star's genes… I'd kinda be surprised if it didn't have an ego the size of Africa…" Soul said. "I think it's about time to eat, so let's head on over to-"

"First! I must take a picture of the wedding cake! It's simply a sight of beauty and has perfect symmetry!"

"Maka picked it. She didn't want you to have a panic attack. So go get your pictures or whatever. I'm going to go get a plate."

The bridal party went first for their food and went to their table. Of course Soul and Maka sat in the center of the long table. But what was so surprising was that Maka and Soul looked like nothing had changed. And that was good, but … it was their wedding day! They should act a LITTLE excited that they were married, right?

It was a little… odd… but for the most part, people just ignored it. They could celebrate in their own way, right?

After a while, it was time for the father-daughter dance. Spirit was more than excited for this part. He hurried up to Maka and took her by the hand, dragging her to the middle of the dance before the music started. He gestured to the DJ to hurry up and start the music, making him jump to start the music.

"Oh, Maka!" Spirit said with tears running down his face. "I had hoped this day wouldn't happen! That you would never be taken away from me!"

"It's not like I'm being taken away from you." Maka said with a small smile. "It's just that I got married."

"No! Don't say that! Papa can barely stand it!"

"But I am."

"If anything bad ever happens, just tell Papa! I'll beat up Soul and you can come live with me! I'll take such good care of you!"

"Nothing like that's going to happen."

"But if it does-"

"And now, can we have the groom come up so that he can have his first dance with his new wife?"

"B-But I'm not done!" Spirit cried. "I still want to dance with my baby!"

"Papa-"

"I won't let go! I will never-"

"Shinigami Chop!"

Maka blinked a couple times when she saw her father collapsed at her feet. A group of guest picked him up and dragged him off.

"I'm sorry dear." Death apologized. "Please, go ahead and dance with your husband."

Maka blushed and smiled. She still wasn't used to Soul being called her husband. She saw Soul smirk at her, and let him take her hand.

"Well, hello, Mrs. Evans." Soul said with a smirk. Maka blushed again. The music started up again, and the newlyweds started swaying to the beat.

"It's so weird…"

"What is?" Soul asked.

"That we're married. I mean, I never really thought I was the type to get married."

"Me either." Soul chuckled. "I was sure that Wes would get married before I did. By the way, have you met his girlfriend yet?"

Maka shook her head. "Who is she?"

Soul twirled her around so Maka could see the brunette standing beside her brother-in-law. She went back into Soul's arms.

"She's pretty. What's different about her?" Maka asked.

"She's just a regular girl that owns a coffee shop. Name's Diana. She didn't know anything about Wes when they met. She said she's rather have the simple things than money. And when he told her he was rich, she told him if the money got between them she'd leave him."

"Sounds like a smart girl."

"Best of all, they're series about each other."

"Do I sense another wedding on the horizon?" Maka laughed.

"Maybe. He said he was going to propose. Let's concentrate on our own wedding right now, though." Soul said before leaning down and kissing her.

Maka smiled at him as he leaned away from her face. "That sounds like a good plan."

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's been so long and I totally broke my promise. By the way I changed my name. I've gotta be honest. It's been a while since I've seen Soul Eater and since each chapter comes out once a month, I just got lazy with it. Well after this there is only one chapter left, so Keep waiting~! Lots of Love~!<strong>


	5. Surprise, Surprise!

**So this is the last part~! Hope you enjoy! I don't own. Belongs to Square Enix and Atsushi Ookubo~!**

* * *

><p><strong>Part 5: Surprise, Surprise!<strong>

* * *

><p>"Mama… It hurts…" Maka said, almost in tears to her mother that was standing next to her hospital bed.<p>

"I know sweetheart…" Kami replied, giving her daughter's hand a light squeeze. "Hopefully it will be over soon. Meanwhile, let's get a nurse to give you some more medicine." She motioned towards Tsubaki to get a nurse.

Spirit was pouting in the corner of the hospital room. "That stupid boy… How dare he put my daughter through so much pain? And what's worse, he's not even here to see what kind of damage he's done!"

"Oh, be quiet, Spirit! She's perfectly fine. It happens when you start having contractions." Kami said. "And the only reason Soul's not here is because he's on a mission."

"When Maka was born, I got here as soon as the mission was over, and rushed straight through the hospital!" Spirit yelled.

"Spirit, stop yelling." Kami chided. "And you still didn't get there on time. You were too busy flirting with the receptionist and nurses."

Before Spirit could respond, Tsubaki came back with a nurse. She quickly put a shot in Maka's back, and left the room. Maka's breath started to calm down, and she stopped squeezing her mother's hand so tightly.

"Feeling better?"

Maka nodded. "Thanks. By the way, I wanted to ask, where is Sakura?"

"Oh, she's spending the day with Black Star. She loves him so much, and she just feeds into his ego! She's so proud of her daddy. You should hear her around the house!"

"Oh I have. All you hear is, 'My daddy's the great Black Star! He's so amazing!' She's lucky she's so cute. How can you deal with it?"

"I don't mind at all."

A knock came to Maka's door, and Kami opened it to see Liz and Patty at the door.

"Hey you guys." Liz greeted, before walking over to Maka's bedside. "How you holding up?"

"I'm better now after I got my medicine."

"It's weird seeing Maka in the hospital. For the longest time, I thought she was indestructible." Patty said with a laugh.

"It won't be for long. Hopefully they'll pop out soon."

"They…?" Kami asked. "You told me it was a bouncy baby boy."

"You told me it was an adorable little girl!" Spirit cried.

"Well, you're both right."

"Twins!" Liz and Patty cried together.

"And you didn't tell anyone?"

"It was going to be a surprise." Maka laughed.

"That would explain why you got two of everything that was essential…"

"How marvelous!" A voice rang out. "And symmetrical! Two babies!"

"Kid's here… Maka you have no idea how much you've just helped his OCD…"

"IT's not like this was on purpose…"

"Whatever." Liz said. "Only thing I have a problem with is the buying of more diapers. Those are expensive."

Maka's phone start to ring at that point. Kami answered it for her, and after a chain of "uh-huh"s and "okay's" she hung up.

"I have good news and bad news, darling." Kami said. "Which one do you want first?"

"Bad."

"Mom and Pop Evans can't come. They were all packed and ready to go, but unfortunately something came up. But they will be here by the end of the week."

"Okay."

"Good news. Wes and Diana are on their way here as we speak. They should be here in half an hour."

"Great. Now I'm going to try to take a nap if you don't mind."

"Papa will be right here when you wake up, baby!" Spirit cried. Maka rolled her eyes.

"No he won't. He's coming with Mama to the cafeteria to get something to eat."

"B-but-!"

"Come on. Time to go." Kami dragged Spirit out of the room. When he was hysterical he was weak enough to be dragged anywhere.

When everyone was out of the room, Maka grabbed her phone off the stand by her bed and dialed a number. It picked up after two rings.

"Where the HELL are you?"

"Still in Italy. Where are you?" A voice responded.

"The same place I've been for the last TEN hours! In the hospital having YOUR children!" Maka replied.

"I'm sorry," Soul started, "but the mission ran long. We're almost done, though, and I'll leave right after okay?"

"… You promise?"

"I promise, and that means I'll be there because-"

"It's not cool to break a promise." Maka said with a smile. "I know."

"Okay." Soul said. She heard someone in the background say something and then heard Soul respond with 'cool'.

"What's going on?" Maka asked.

"We just finished. So I'm on my way home right now, okay?"

"Really?"

"Would I lie to you?" Soul smirked. "But I have to hang up now, and I'll be there as soon as possible."

"You better." Maka said before hanging up. She sighed tiredly. Now it was naptime.

Maka woke up to her mother, Tsubaki, and Diana in the room. And she also felt a really sharp pain in her lower area. She hissed in pain when she tried to move.

"What's wrong honey?"

"Lots of pressure… Lots of pain…" Maka struggled. Kami looked at Diana and motioned for her to get a doctor. It was a quick trip out and she came back with a doctor and a nurse. They quickly checked and gave her one more shot of epidural.

"Well Mrs. Evans. It looks like you're about nine centimeters dilated. It shouldn't be long now. Just call when you feel more pressure. I won't be far."

Maka nodded nervously and watched the doctor leave.

"It's almost time!" Diana said. "In a little while, you're going to be a mommy."

"Are you ready?"

"I'd be more ready if my stupid husband would get his butt here…"

"Who are you calling stupid?"

Maka turned her head to the door and found her husband walking through it. She gave a relieved sigh as he walked over to her and kissed her on the top of her head.

"It took you long enough."

"Quiet. I drove straight here. All of my things are still in the car."

"Well, you came right on time." Kami said with a smile. "She's already nine centimeters dilated. So she's gonna pop at any moment."

"She's already that far along?" Soul asked nervously.

"Don't be so nervous. They'll be beautiful and healthy."

"I hate to interrupt…" Maka started. "but could someone call the doctor?"

"Why?" Soul asked slowly.

"Because, dear. I think I'm about to have your children."

"Oh crap!" Soul cried. Tsubaki rushed out of the room and found the doctor. She verified that Maka was ready and pushed everyone out but Soul and Kami, gave the two of them scrubs to put on quickly.

"I can't believe this is happening…"

"I know! Soon you'll be a daddy to two beautiful children."

"I-I know…"

Kami laughed. "Don't sound so nervous. You'll be a terrific dad."

"Okay, Daddy," the doctor started, "you wanna come over and hold mommy's hand?"

"Okay…" Soul said, going up to the head of the bed and taking Maka's hand.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah… As ready as I'll ever be…"

"Okay, Mrs. Evans. Push!"

Black Star had arrived with his daughter, and was in the waiting room with the rest of the group.

"Man, when is this baby gonna get here? I'm tired o' waiting…" Black Star complained. Tsubaki stroked her daughter's hair, who was sleeping in her lap.

"Don't be so impatient." Tsubaki said. "She's having twins."

"Since when!"

"Shut up and sit down." Liz said. "They kept it a secret from us. They wanted to make it a surprise."

Spirit tried to sneak away while they were talking to Maka's room. It was his paternal duty to make sure his child, and grandchildren were healthy.

"Mr. Albarn."

Spirit stopped in his tracks.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm just… you know… going to check on Maka and the babies…"

"Get back over here." Kid replied.

"B-but!"

"Or do you want Maka and Kami to be mad?"

Spirit sulked back over to his seat beside Kid, but not even five minutes later, Soul was making his way out to the group.

"He's here!" Patty cried with excitement.

"So…?"

"Christopher Anthony, and Gabriella Elaine, both healthy." Soul replied with a smile.

"Oh, how cute! When can we see them?"

"You can come in pairs to see them. That's what the doctor said." Soul replied. Liz and Patty jumped up, but was pushed back down by Spirit.

"I GO FIRST! I'M THE GRAND-DADDY!" Spirit said, rushing into the room.

"Hey, Soul, what happened to your hand?" Wes asked.

Soul turned around and for the first time everyone noticed his incredibly bruised hand. He sighed.

"All I'll say is, Maka have a very strong grip."

Soul returned back to his wife and children. Maka was trying to sleep, but Spirit was keeping her up, fussing over her and the babies.

"Papa, can you please be more quiet…?"

"But I'm a granddaddy now! I can't just contain my excitement!"

"If you don't lower the volume, you're going to get yourself kicked out." Soul said.

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm technically your father!"

"Sir." A nurse said. "Please settle down or we might have to ask you to leave."

"Ah, sorry…"

"Told ya." Soul said, earning him a dirty look from Spirit.

After everyone came in and visited the babies, Maka and Soul sat in their room, each of them holding a child.

"You ever think this would happen?" Soul asked.

"No. By the way, how's your hand?"

"Doesn't even sting anymore." Soul laughed. He looked down at his daughter, then at his son.

"They're beautiful… I can't believe it… I'm a dad…"

Maka looked up at Soul and smiled. "You're going to be a great daddy. I promise."

Soul smiled and kissed the crown of her head. "And you'll be a good mom."

Maka looked at her babies again. This would be a mission in and of itself. But they could handle it.

* * *

><p><strong>Anyways, that was the last chapter! I hope you enjoyed my story! I enjoyed writing it. I actually wrote this over a year ago and am just putting it up right now~! But anyways, I hope you like it! Lots of Love!<strong>


End file.
